An Ari sleepover
by kjobird
Summary: ( not victorious just under this catagory) Ariana grande does a slumber party with 4 2nd graders with nature powers. Things get very wild
1. Chapter 1

An Ari Sleep over

Ariana point of view

There was something I was trying with my fans. I had a contest for a sleepover for a weekend with a group of 4 girls at a time. I did this 12 times because elementary kids and middle school kids would be different from high school kids. I love all my fans young and old. In fact if I could I would invite all of them.

My managers actually created the contest but I was all for it. We started at the oldest grade and worked our way down. At this point we were down to 2nd graders, so the age ranged around 7-8 years old. 2nd graders with groups of 4 submitted power points and appreciation to me and I adored and loved them all. But 4 girls caught my attention.

The others were more like girls gathered last minute but these girls were definitely pals from the beginning. Another interesting thing was these girls had powers of nature. They used their abilities to write, " You Are Awesome Ariana and Sweet and we are loyal arianators. At first I thought I was crazy but my mom said she had a friend who knew them a little and confirmed that they did have nature powers. Not many people did it was quite rare but these girls did. They were not harmed for it in fact everyone loved it, and they took pride in their ability. The girls volunteered in different areas of their town with pure joy.

One girl was named Samantha but she was called " Shine" her ability was to control light. She wore a yellow top with short sleeves and a short fire orange skirt. Her hair was chocolate brown and short. She had a yellow headband on. She was a great help to a close friend named Mr. Gorgon. He was an electrician. He loved her like she was his own daughter and would never let her go and do dangerous complicated wiring. He would hate for her to get hurt. However sometimes spots were too dark for him to see and his light didn't work. She was able to use light to help him see the wires.

Another girl named Crystal had the ability to bend water. She used it for fun and help to.

She worked in an area where many people have campfires, and sometimes the fire gets out of control. If it gets too big and wide professional fire fighters handle it but if it's just medium size or a spark she is able to stop it. Her advantage was she could bend water so even if it was 20 miles away she would see the smoke and toss water over there. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that went down to her upper back. She had a dark blue skirt with ruffles at the bottom and an aqua tank on. Her hair accessory was a lily clip.

The third girl was a garden girl named Ivy. Her specialty was plants. She was perfect for the marigold patch, a patch full of rare flowers. If one was wilting she could bring it back to life. She definitely had a high sense of fashion. Her dark brown fluffy hair had a pink rose in it and she had a hot pink medium length shirt. Her skirt was violet purple and had a pink necklace.

The final one was a girl who could talk to animals. Her name was Scout. She took care of wild animals in a reserve where they had open and wide spaces to roam. Unlike the others she didn't like skirts, she preferred nice comfy brown shorts, and a dark orange top. She had a braid that went down to her hip. All animals were her friends whether they were small rabbits or a large puma.

I was definitely looking forward to this sleepover. Now all that was left was to go get the girls.


	2. Chapter 2 shine lights up the cave

Shine's P.O.V

My friends and I had found out that we won the sleep over contest and we freaked out in delight. After that time seemed to slow down as we marked off our calendars until at last the time had come for the sleepover. Since we were in Texas and she lived in Florida, Ariana and her brother volunteered to come get us. Our work areas were a lot closer than our houses so I advised we stop at the place we work. Since we were having a holiday our areas would be safe.

Most of us stayed where we work however since Mr. Gorgon was not working I went to a dark cave and told ariana where I would be. When I got there I had 4 hours to spare. Just by luck there was a light beam right outside the cave, perfect for a little fun. I stepped in with some light in a basket and put a light on each rock. Next I added a large light ball on the ceiling. After I turned a pitch-black cave into a glowing hole I took the last bit of light and put it around the outside. Now all that was left was to wait until Ariana and Frankie came.


	3. Chapter 3 picking up shine

Frankie's point of view

The first girl for pick up was shine, the light girl. While I was driving my sister kept an eye out for her. After being on the road for hours, Ariana spotted a cave that was glowing at all parts of it. It was so bright that we had to put on sunglasses to go to it. We were pretty sure shine was in there because you don't see many caves with light sprinkled on the border. When we got there we put on our glasses and Ariana called " shine are you in there?" she answered back, "yep I am in here". " You ready to go?" " Absolutely be right out. When she came out there was something that blew my mind. Ariana and I would burn our eyeballs without sunglasses and she comes out with no eye protection whatsoever. She explained that she was adapted to light so it doesn't bother her. Before she headed to the van she picked up a basket and pulled all the light in in 5 seconds flat.


	4. Chapter 4:Crystal plays water basketball

Crystal's Point of view

It was almost time for me to be picked up for the sleepover. No one was camping so I had the area to myself. So while I waited I decided to have a little water fun. I just happened to find 3 spare buckets left behind so I put them 15 feet away from the lake. Then I went over and made a medium size water ball and aimed it for the middle bucket. Perfect shot!. I did that for 10 minutes then I kicked it up a notch. I put the buckets at 20 feet and went back. Since I am a water girl I can actually sit on water. I went in the middle of the lake and I made the water rise 18 feet. It was a great view and I made 20 baskets in a minute. I just continued to do that until Frankie and Ariana came to get me.


	5. Chapter 5: picking up crystal

Ariana's P.O.V

The next girl we had to pick up was the water girl, Crystal. Shine told us how to get to her area. When we got there a giant water drop splashed our car. Frankie laughed and said, " Well I guess we don't need to go to the car wash. There was no doubt Crystal was near by. After walking a few feet in I looked up and saw a tall tower of water with a girl with long black hair on it. It was so impressive that she just sat up there. I tried calling her but she was too far up to hearing us. Shine was able to help. She got a ball of light and put it through the mist of Crystal's water tower. When she did it made a rainbow and Crystal saw it. " I'll be right down" she called. With the extend of her hand she turned her tower into a pure water slide and slid down. We would have gotten splashed if my brother hadn't brought an umbrella. Before she got in the van she snapped her fingers and the water dropped in.


	6. Chapter 6: Ivy works on her garden

Ivy's point of view

Ariana and Frankie would be here in 30 minutes so I wanted to do a few touch ups. I had to look my best. After I fixed my hair and made sure my out fit was perfect, I worked on making sure as many flowers in the patch were in perfect bloom. After 20 minutes all my flowers were open wide. Now I could just lay sit and wait near my flowers.


	7. Chapter 7: picking up Ivy

Frankie's pov

We finally arrived at Ivy's garden. We didn't have to go get her because she was right in front of the opening. She grew 3 roses for my sister. She thanked her and said she was extremely beautiful. After touching up her hair for 10 minutes she got in the van and we went to get the animal girl, Scout.


	8. Chapter 8: scout and the animals

Scout's P.O.V

I didn't have much time until Frankie and Ariana came to get me so I made sure all my animals were okay. Actually one was coming with me. My leopard cub Fiona was coming. She was rescued from a net and she didn't have a mom. She has become very close to me. She doesn't mess with the other animals cause I provide food for her. She plays with yarn and chases light. You could consider her a giant house cat. According to my list there was a bit of things to catch up on. I had to feed toucan, Brush 18 lions and 7 dingos, and I had to clean out the kangaroo cage. After finishing all the chores I had about 10 minutes left so I went to my favorite tree and hung out with my leopard friend.


	9. Chapter 9: retrieving scout

Ariana's P.O.V

After arriving at the animal area, we went to look for Scout. She was a lot harder to find. A twig broke and a leaf fell at my brother's feet. Crystal said, " She is in that tree". We couldn't see her but ivy said she was almost always in that tree and in the very top and blended in. Frankie had some binoculars and sure enough, there she was, petting a leopard cub. " That leopard is so cute." Crystal grinned a little and said " oh yeah I forgot that's Fiona and she is coming to, Scout couldn't bear to leave her. Don't worry she is very tame. In fact she is almost like a wild house cat." I wasn't mad at all, in fact I was thrilled. I loved animals. Frankie called scout but she couldn't here us. Before we could try again, she climbed deeper in the back of the tree. We couldn't even see her now. Then Ivy saw the vines and got an idea. If she concentrated really hard she could make the vines go get scout. Before she sent them she put a message in a coil saying " time to go scout" After the vines searched for 10 minutes they found scout. She came crawling out and we saw her and the cub on the top branch. " You ready?" I called as I motioned for her to come down. " You bet your groundhogs I am, be down in a sec". It didn't take long for her to get down. She climbed to the next branch with the vine and grabbed on and swung down. After she was down there was one thing left to do. She was dirty from the mud and dirt so she wanted to get rinsed off. So crystal splashed her with water and shine got warm light to dry her real quick. Finally we headed to the van and headed for the house.


	10. Chapter 10: learning about the girls

Ariana's P.O.V

It took 2 nights to get to Florida. My brother drove for the first night. After the first night we slept at my friend's house and he drove us the next day. Every minute I learned something about each exotic girl. All of them were eager and energetic as a typical 7-year old, but they each had a feature that made them glow in my eyes. One reason I was very excited was because I never had a little sister and now I get to have 4 for the weekend.

I could definitely tell that Shine was an extremely curious girl. At every stop she found some light near by and twisted it in anyway she could. When we stopped at Bucky's she got some blue dye and some glitter, and put a ball of light in a basket. Frankie asked what she was doing and how because it was very bright outside. This experiment was to be done inside. She asked for us to lower all the windows and make the van dark as possible. After a while we were able to make it pitch black and Shine went to work. She sprayed the blue dye in the light and added a dash of glitter in the center. At first it looked the same but then she shook it and it turned blue and sparkled. But the best part came last. She discovered it was washable so she tossed sprinkles of her sparkling blue light on the ceiling. When we looked up it was like the night sky in our van.

The water girl Crystal was also very impressive. She had a very sweet spirit and was willing to do whatever it took to protect. Although there was a time in the drive where she thought there was danger but there wasn't. However no one was mad because nothing was harmed and her heart was in the right place. 15 miles down the road she saw smoke rising. Since she was used to putting out fire when a fire was getting wild she followed her instinct. There was a puddle right outside and she pulled it up and tossed it to the smoke. Later she discovered that it was a cook out and she started to get upset. A lady came to her and said " it's okay we can start it again in no time. I greatly appreciate you're concern for us". Crystal smiled in relief that no one was mad.

Ivy had a high sense of fashion and artistic ability. She constantly was fixing her hair making sure it was in shape. She adored every flower in sight and when one was closed, she made it bloom. The most amusing moment was when she tried to put a bright red rose in Scout's leopard cub Fiona's fur. It was obvious that the cub wasn't into the beauty treatment and just saw it as a game. Every time the red rose got close to her she swatted a playful whap at it. In a few seconds all the petals were on the floor and she was chewing on the stem. Nonetheless she still made beauty treatments during the ride, just not on the cub. The most exciting thing was when she put a closed flower but in each of our hair. Then she made the petals pop open in our hair.

Scout was a total tomboy all over. Although she did like flowers, she gently took her flower clip out after 10 minutes, but mainly because Fiona kept trying to eat it. She told ivy she would wear it later but wanted to protect it. It wasn't just Fiona she chatted with. I was trying to ask Scout if Fiona would be okay with 4 dogs but we had to snatch her attention away from a conversation with chirping blue jays. She seemed to know what every animal needed or wanted. When we walked out to stretch our legs she found 3 baby robins who wanted food, so she got them some sunflower seeds, a baby rabbit who couldn't find her mom, so she helped her, and baby bear that couldn't find his cave, so she helped him find it. When her focus wasn't on a critter she loved making us laugh. It seemed she new over a 100 jokes such as " what's black and white black and white black and white black and white black and white black and white black and white?" the answer was " 101 Dalmatians". Another one was " what goes zub zub zub? A bee flying backwards." She told tons of those and we laughed at each one.


	11. Chapter 11: arriving at the house

Ivy's P.O.V

We had been on the road for 28 hours or more. After a while we had lost track and were falling asleep. I had just closed my eyes and started going into deep slumber but I was jolted awake when Scout started shaking me and yelled " IVY WAKE UP WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!". I love Scout but if there is one thing that drives me batty is her way of waking people.

It wasn't long until she woke everyone in the van up. Frankie opened the door and we ran in. Every room looked so wonderful. The kitchen was filled with juicy fruit, and flowers on the wall.

The place that caught my attention the quickest was her garden. It was filled with roses, violets, daisies, and a snap dragon. Ariana let me get a closer look. " do you like them?" she asked. " Like them? I love them!" I noticed that the snap dragon was closed. She told me it has never opened. I was able to fix that in a second. I just waved my hands over it and it popped right open.


End file.
